Talk:Fool Pathway/@comment-71.233.80.138-20190805011537
I really hope the fool/seer pathway won't be worse than others in power/coolness, especially at later levels. Let's compare the high sequence powers Fool rank 3: Reuse old objects Others: (Tyrant) "They can freely walk on the sea floor. They can create tsunamis. They can create hurricanes. They can produce heavy rain. They can produce lightning strikes. They can fly. They will never get lost. They have amazing balance. They can control all sea life." Key notes: FLY, SMITE, SUMMON TSUNAMIS AND HURRICANES, WALK. ON. THE. SEA. FLOOR, Anti-Zoro, control ALL SEA LIFE. Fool rank 2: Resurrect. (Okay, granted, that is powerful and cool. Plus I assume he'll be able to invoke more than one miracle) Others: (Demoness) Not just create, CONTROL, blizzards, tsunamis, floods, and earthquakes, and probably all other manner of incredibly dangerous and destructive natural disasters. Fool rank 1: Unknown (But it is called "SERVANT of Mysteries", so ehhhhh......) Others: (Wheel of Fortune) REINCARNATE to avoid danger (which they can sense very well), and trap people in (basically) TIME LOOPS without them even realizing it. Others, part 2: (Dreamer) "They can control the hearts and souls of every living thing, making them obey commands, yet not realizing they are being controlled, as if they were just characters in a story. They will think they are acting according to their own beliefs. They can turn nightmares into reality, involving others into unconscious participants, where they will meet devastating tragedy." W.T.F. is that power?!?! Fool rank 0: Unknown Others: (Dreamer, again) "They can turn their dreams and thoughts into reality." wut. Others, part 2: (Moon) Use =Infinite Tsukuyomi= and summon uncountable evil monsters and spirits all across the world like some anime demon lord. Other, the trilogy: (Wheel of Fortune) Make FATE and REALITY ITSELF role a (probably weighted) d20 for attack. Others, 4: (Tyrant) "In a short period of time, they can produce light speed electricity on the power level of stars." I.. I don't think the author has a firm grasp on science... regardless, that's undoubtedly INCREDIBLY powerful. I don't think I even need to talk about the unkillable monster that is the Dark Emperor. And these are just the couple high level sequence powers we know about, not to mention the several dozen ones that we don't, and the mid level powers we (do & don't) know about, plus things like the level 0 red priest's "Sacrifice is the source of power." (does that mean they can theoretically get infinite power with enough sacrifices?). Although, one thing that I really like about the Fool pathway is the performances. With a lot of these novels the mc has to constantly hide their power for the whole damn novel, or they're so open and arrogant about their abilities it's a miracle they aren't slaughtered by one smart schemer. With the Fool sequence Klein is forced put on grand displays and shows, but at the same he has to carefully plan and meticulously set it up over days, weeks, months or maybe even years (seriously, check out the requirement for advancing to rank 4. Yikes! You have to kill a minimum rank 3 creature/beyonder as a rank 5 just to become rank 4? I hope that's indicative of the future ranks' level surpassing power). Only after painstakingly constructing an elaborate plan can he start the show. Anyway, I have high hopes for the future of the series. Sequence 0, Let's Go! - PiCode/Perbelur Urr